At least partially closed hollow profiles are frequently used in automobile construction to replace open profiles and profiles welded to one another. The number of forming steps resulting from the complex forming procedure conflicts, however, with an economic production. U-O-forming used in mass production requires at least two shaping steps, wherein each shaping step is performed separately in one or more presses and the component is re-straightened between the work stations. Although with a favourable design and arrangement one finished part can thus be produced per press stroke, nevertheless, this device requires comprehensive tool sets as well as several robots or feeders for transporting the sheets and the semi-finished sheets between the individual tools. In particular there is the problem that with the U-O-forming the initially at least partially U-shaped formed sheet is removed form the die and is introduced into the die for the U-forming. This leads to technical problems, especially in relation to a skew alignment during the insertion into the O-die. In addition, problems can occur with highly resilient materials, in that these cannot be introduced directly into the die for the O-forming. From German patent application DE 10 2007 021 798 A1 belonging to the Applicant, a device is known for producing at least partially closed profiles, which comprises a displaceable base plate and a displaceable punch, so that the initially U-shaped formed sheet can remain in the corresponding matrix before the O-forming. The cycle time that can be achieved with this device needs to be improved, however, since only one finished part can be produced with each second press stroke. In addition, the cost and complexity of the apparatus involved with this device is relatively high.